Caecus parumper nox noctis
by Shadow Shadowsong
Summary: This story is about the night of the party after chapter 3. the name “Caecus parumper nox noctis” means Blind for a night.


**A/N: **This story will be about the night after the party in chapter three. It will only be a oneshot. I also owe a huge thanks to my beta uchihasasukekun07 who was willing to put on me. Also I need to extend the thanks to Blackened Wing, because she loves my stories enough to allow me to publish from her universe.

**Summary**: This story is about the night of the party after chapter three. The name "Caecus parumper nox noctis" means blind for a night.

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi. (BoyxBoy)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight or the AU Kaname Zero relationship. So while Vampire Knight itself belongs to Matsuri Hino. The characters and situation belong to Blackened Wing who said that I may borrow her versions of Kaname & Zero. So the only thing that I own is the plot and that is based off of Blackened Wing's Story Blood Moon. But the plot is mine and mine alone. But the only thing in this story that I own.

* * *

**Caecus parumper nox noctis**

**-----Zero's POV-----**

I smiled as I led Kaname up the stairs. The feeling of his smooth hand in mine warmed me. I loved how he trusted me enough to follow me blindly. He followed me as I led him towards my room. Opening the door, I led him to my bed. Quickly leaning into him, I placed my lips over his. His lips were soft against mine. Pulling away I walked over to my closet. Looking back I could see the question in his eyes. I smiled and begged him to trust me. His eyes relaxed and I turned back to the closet. Opening the door I walked in and found a tie. Walking back to Kaname, I was holding the tie behind my back. He looked at my hands and smiling I showed him the tie. Catching my eye, a knowing smile spread across his curious face. Kaname backed slowly, his outstretched finger beckoning me towards him. Upon reaching the bed, Kaname lowered himself onto it, never taking his eyes off of me. He pulled himself into the center of the bed, opening his legs, he yet again silently beckoned me. My eyes trained down at the delicious sight before me. Swallowing, I closed the gap between us and my body effortlessly melted into his.

Placing the tie onto the bed I drew myself up onto Kaname. Leaning into him, I placed my hands onto his waist. I then slowly slid my hands behind his shirt and up his back. Placing my head into the sensitive nook where the neck and shoulder meet, I curled up onto his lap. I could feel his long silky fingers sliding under my shirt. I shuddered as his slightly cool fingers slid along my back.

Leaning back, I pulled Kaname down with me. His lips closed over mine and his tongue ran across my lips. Parting my lips I allowed his tongue into my mouth and he smiled. Pulling away, he looked at me. More importantly he was looking at the tie that was in my hand. A grin spread across my face as I understood that he was giving me permission to use it. Rolling us both over, so that he was under me.

"Let's cover your eyes Kaname." I said.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

Smiling I held the tie up, "Let's cover your eyes." I repeated, "I would like to have you blind for a night." I whispered huskily into Kaname's ear.

I could feel his body shiver underneath me. Sliding my hands up under his shirt, I ran my hands across his chest. Pulling my hands out I unbutton his shirt and then sat him up. Slipping the shirt down his arms, I ran my hands along his arms. He then slipped his hands out of the sleeves and threw the shirt onto the floor. His hands slid up my body and I shivered and watched as he deftly unbuttoned my shirt. I could feel his hands sliding across my skin as he slid my shirt down my arms and pulling my hands out of my shirt I threw it to the floor.

He leaned in and I gasped as his mouth closed over my left nipple. I could feel his tongue swirling around the swollen nub. His lips descended creating a vacuum as he alternated between licking and sucking my nipple. His fingers did not deny my right nipple attention as they nimble rubbed and pinch the sensitive nub. Taking a shuddering breath he pulled away. Then he blew and I shivered as the cool air hit my erect nipple. Raising a hand I held the tie up in front of his eyes. He smiled and took the tie, tying it around his eyes he laid back down. Leaning in I checked it to make sure that he couldn't see. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. My hands agonizingly slow as they traced over the contours of his thigh muscles, cupping round the back of his knees, down his calves which earned me a sharp intake of breath from him. Then I slid mine off minus the care and attention. I smiled as I looked down at Kaname. As he laid there so helpless which was so unusual, that it made it all the more erotic.

**-----Kaname's POV-----**

As I lay there I could feel Zero's hands sliding over my skin, before he moved and seated himself between my legs. He leaned down and his chest pressed against mine. He slid against me and his lips closed around one of my earlobes.

"Kaname, I have a question." Zero moaned, moving against me.

"What? Zero, I'll tell you anything. You know that." I whispered.

"Why do you always seem to like it when I hurt you?" he inquired, making little of my earlobe.

"I don't understand!" I whined, as he stopped moving.

"Why do you seem to like this?" he said and I could feel his claws sliding lightly against my skin. I could feel the skin tearing under them. Then his tongue slid across the skin, licking up the blood.

"It's a vampire thing, if done right it can be very pleasurable!" I gasped.

"If done right....well let's see if I can get it right." he said pressing a little harder and moving down my chest, I winced a little as the gashes opened. But when Zero's tongue slid over my chest, following the lines. His tongue traced up along my chest and up to my neck. Then he placed a kiss upon my nose. His hands moved lower and I could feel gashes being opened on my inner thighs. He slid down my body and I could feel his tongue as he lapped up the blood that was slowly pouring from the wound. After he was done cleaning the wound I was whimpering from pure pleasure.

Zero had never embraced his vampire side so much before. I wanted to take the tie off so that I could watch him, but if Zero wanted to experiment like this I wasn't going to complain. Nor was I planning on taking the tie off anytime soon. I had suppressed my urges because I didn't want to scare Zero, but here he was dipping into a more primal way of doing things. A more vampire way. I shivered and gasped as his tongue ran from the base to the tip of my erection. I could hear him chuckling quietly from his position.

One of his hands moved back up to my chest and he ripped into my skin again. I had so many endorphins running through my system so that it didn't hurt anymore and it gave into the pureblood's urges to have violence intermixed with there passion. While I could not mate with Zero like I would with another pureblood, I could let him take me this way. I could heal from it, I enjoyed it. I panted as I felt something wrap around me.

**-----Zero's POV-----**

I wrapped a vine around Kaname's erection and I moved from between his legs. I watched as the vine moved and Kaname moaned. I smiled. I moved up to his face and I kissed him. Putting a hand on his chest I could feel his heart rate. Smiling I crawled to the side of the bed. Opening one of the drawers of my nightstand I pulled out a tube and then I crawled back to Kaname.

I settled in between his legs. I grinned as I opened the tube, squeezing some onto my hand. The vine unwrapped from around his erection and moved up his body. He whimpered as it stopped moving.

I placed the pad of my finger at his opening, applying pressure in circular motions. I could feel his sphincter muscle reacting to the sudden attention. As I slid one finger in, he growled in annoyance and I quietly laughed. I took my time with my first finger, slowly pushing it in and out, coating his insides with the lube. and then when I added my second finger, he growled again. Snickering I didn't speed up. Then adding the third finger I took it really slow and I watched as he wiggled. I moved my fingers feeling the hot, soft warmth of his inner walls. He started to reach for the tie. But vines grabbed both of his hands and pulling them down to the bed. He moaned in desperation and I laughed. Then I finally pulled my fingers out. Leaning down I kissed his belly. I quickly coated my engorged erection. Watching him, I slowly pressed forward, placing my erection at his opening. Looking into Kaname's eyes, I pushed forward. I had to force myself to take him slowly and not to just impale him in one solid thrust. The amazing warmth, coupled with the tightness, made it hard. However I forced myself to take it slow.

I watched his face as I slid all the way in. I groaned in pleasure, because the warmth. Sliding out I slowly slid back in. Kaname moaned, his back arching off of the bed. I smiled because I figured I hit the right spot. I looked in amazement as my length slid in and out, Kaname's muscles clinging onto it tightly. Starting to move faster, Kaname moaned again and this time I moaned with him. As we moved he panted and I made the vine move again. I watched him while I moved and I loved the sight of Kaname enjoying himself and I loved the feel of him, but mostly I loved that we could be together like this. Kaname came, his back arched and his walls tightened around me and I followed a second later. Pulling out I collapsed next to him. Reaching up I pulled the tie off of his head. He looked at me, his smile was so genuine, that I couldn't fear being in trouble, but it was also disarming. So I was unprepared as he rolled on top of me.

His grin was real and I loved being able to see it. I had missed his smile while I was blind. I watched as he leaned closer. He stopped about an inch or two from my face.

"That wasn't so bad." he said, quietly.

"No, it's not so bad if you trust the person who is with you." I said, smiling.

He leaned closer and whispered into my ear, "And I do trust you."

I smiled, but an unruly yawn interrupted anything I might have said. Kaname leaned back and looked at me. I could feel the burning on my face, which let me know that I was blushing.

"Sorry," I said, with a little chuckle.

"That's fine, I have kept you for a while," he said rolling off of me. "But before you try to sleep maybe we should take a shower?" he asked, Pulling me out of bed and leading me to the bathroom.

**-----Kaname's POV-----**

I smiled as we walked into the bathroom. Zero was tired and one hand moved up to his eyes. Stopping at the curtain to the shower I reached in and turned on the water. Turning back to Zero, he was standing there, he was kind of slumped and he was rubbing one of his eyes again. Smiling I walked towards him and put my hands on his waist. Leaning down I captured his lips in a quick kiss. Pulling him with me I pulled us to the tub, then I pulled him in with me. He sat on my lap and with a flick of my mind I stopped the tub, so some water would gather in the tub. Zero was leaning against me and I laughed as he stifled a yawn. With another flick of my mind, I had the soap come to me. Tipping it, I squeezed some onto my hand and then put the bottle back onto the ledge. Rubbing my hands together I started to rub Zero down. I smiled as he moaned. Rubbing my hand over his stomach, I massaged my hands into his skin. He moved against me and I released a groan, as he moved against my erection. Looking down, I smiled seeing that he was sporting an erection as well.

I ran my hand, across his erection and I smiled as he moaned and his heart fluttered. Leaning my head to his ear, I nibbled a little. I groaned and I released his ear, because every time he moved he rubbed my erection. I smiled, he was too tired to do anything for me but for now I could help him with his problem.

Open your legs a little." I said huskily in his ear.

Zero blushed but tiredness was ruling over his common sense. Opening his legs I ran my hands up and down his inner thighs. Teasing him a little. A quiet moan escaped his lips as his head lolled back into the crook of my neck. Taking his erection in hand I slowly pulled the skin down, allowing the mushroom head to show. I could sense that Zero was watching my hand even if he was slightly removed from the situation. Dazed in the bliss of a rising orgasm and the content tiredness of sex. Slowly dragging the skin up and down, I cupped his balls with my other hand. With more pressure I applied it to the sensitive underside of his manhood and swirling my hand around the head. I continued my ministrations with increasing veracity. Zero's moans becoming louder as his weight shifted, trying to get more friction from my hand. His movements grazed upon my own throbbing member. Feeling his balls contract I used that hand to pump myself in time with pumping Zero. He moaned and I smiled. I kept up the steady movement and I watched as he started moving. Then he pushed back into me and he came.

Cleaning Zero up, I let the water go down the drain. Zero stopped moving and I went back to cleaning him up. Once he was clean I looked at his face, only to find that his eyes were closed. Then I also noticed that his breathing was even. Smiling I moved some of the water over us and rinsed Zero off. Zero turned and he was laying on top of me. His face curled into the crook of my neck. Smiling I picked him up with my mind. Climbing out of the tub, I wiped myself off and then I wiped Zero off, with a different towel. Then taking Zero in my arms I led us both back to Zero's bed. Moving the covers with my mind, I crawled into bed and lay Zero down. Crawling over to my side of the bed, I lay down. Closing my eyes, I lay in the bed. After a few minutes, I could feel Zero shift and then I felt his arms snaking around me. He curled closer and his head came to rest on my chest. Only with Zero would I ever let myself be this relaxed, only with Zero was I truly safe. So in Zero's arms I fell asleep and in Zero's arms I was just me. He was the only one who didn't expect anything, the only one who accepted all of me, past, present and future. I smiled and I let sleep claim me.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you guys like this story. It's a little new for me. I have never written scenes like this before. Let me know what you think. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, seeing as I have never written something like this before and because if I did a good job, I will have some in my other story. So please let me know what you think. And once again a huge thanks to my beta, because if it wasn't for her my stories would be a whole lot worse.


End file.
